Love's Dark Journey
by ElaineDex
Summary: When Sheppard's team returns to Atlantis to find it under the control of a new, powerful dark enemy, can they bring it and their friends back from the brink of their worst nightmare ever.......?
1. Chapter 1

**Date : **13 June 2007

**Title:** Love's Dark Journey

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 1 ?**  
Rating: **M

**Pairings:** John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter - Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler - Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Franks

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex - Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne - Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major James Reece

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story is set six months on from Love Prevails

**Feedback: **Yes

Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**  
Summary: **When Sheppard's team return to Atlantis to find it under the control of a new, powerful dark enemy can they bring it and their friends back from the brink of their worst nightmare ever...

Sheppard and Ronon walked slightly ahead of Teyla and Rodney. They were exploring a very peaceful planet where everything was pleasant and calm, even the people.

"Isn't this nice?", Sheppard commented and Ronon nodded as they looked around at the beautiful scenery.

The sun was shining and they were all enjoying the fresh air.

"I can't believe how quiet things have been lately. No traumas, no trouble, me and Lyssa, you and Ellie…..", Sheppard trailed off as Rodney raised a hand in the air.

"That's right. Go on, jinx us all", he said and Sheppard and Ronon turned to look at the flapping scientist.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow and Ronon grinned as Rodney began to explain the meaning of jinxing someone to Teyla.

**ooOoo**

On Atlantis Lyssa was training with Lieutenant Tyler.

He grunted as she put him on his back for the second time.

They had begun sparring together a few weeks ago and Lyssa found she enjoyed their training sessions. Tyler didn't talk much, he just liked to fight which suited Lyssa fine.

Today though he seemed different. He was even more distant than usual and as Lyssa lingered on this thought she was momentarily distracted long enough for him to reverse their places and she quickly found herself on her back, his hand around her throat.

"Do you yield?", he asked, his voice deep and Lyssa shook her head.

"Never", and with that she managed to dislodge his hand and stood, their fight beginning again.

They fought hard, harder than usual and Lyssa frowned as Tyler seemed to suddenly become distracted. He dropped down onto one knee, his hands going to his head and Lyssa stopped and looked at him.

"Tyler……are you alright?", she asked but he didn't answer her.

**ooOoo**

Ellie was typing away on her lap top when everything around her was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Oh great", she mumbled, glancing around but was not able to see a great deal. Dusk was falling outside so not much natural light was filtering through from outside.

She pressed her ear-piece but that was dead too. Already imaging that Dr Weir would try to contact her, she stood and felt her way to the lab door.

"I'm on my way", she said to herself.

Lyssa moved closer to Tyler and knelt down in front of him. Just as she did so they were surrounded by darkness as all the power went off.

"What the…..?", Lyssa trailed off as she felt Tyler's hand grab her arm.

"Lyssa….", he said her name slowly just before his mouth covered hers.

Lyssa was momentarily stunned and remained still as he pushed her backwards onto the training mats.

When she finally gathered her wits and tried to push at him, Tyler was already murmuring something to her, his lips against hers. She didn't understand the words he was saying, couldn't comprehend them. They were words she didn't want to hear but they were words that she could not resist……

Slowly she melted against Tyler, her mouth meeting his in a passionate kiss. She felt as though she needed him, had to have him. Nothing else mattered except the burning desire to have him inside of her, making them one.

They tore at one another's clothes, Lyssa moaning in abandoned delight as Tyler's mouth fastened on one nipple, his hand covering her other breast.

She gripped his face and pulled him back up so that she could see his eyes. She smiled as she saw his desire for her burning in their dark depths.

"Do it", she said, then cried out as she felt his hard body invade hers.

**ooOoo**

"Did you forget to pay the electricity bill again?", Ellie asked Dr Weir who smiled at her in response.

"It slipped my mind. Anything you can do?", she asked and Ellie nodded, taking the torch that Major Lorne offered her.

"I'll head to the main power supply room and have a look what's going on".

"I'll come with you", Zelenka who was nearby said and Ellie didn't argue. As much as there were currently no threats on Atlantis she did not relish the thought of walking through the dark corridors alone.

They headed off, having to take the stairs up through all the different levels. They were just over half-way to the power room and were on the training rooms' level when Zelenka spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to tell what it was in the dark and he shone his torch in its general direction.

"What's wrong?", Ellie asked, everything feeling creepy all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure. I'll check it out", Zelenka said moving away from her and Ellie sighed looking around her, knowing there was nothing to be nervous about but she felt so nonetheless. She wished Ronon was there.

She suddenly remembered that Lyssa had been scheduled to train with Lieutenant Tyler that evening and she wondered if they still up here. The level seemed eerily deserted for this time of day.

She walked to the first training room door and manually opened it.

She gasped as, in the dying light filtering through the windows, she saw Lyssa and Tyler lying on the mats and it didn't take a genius to know what they were up to.

Ellie backed up into the corridor, her mind reeling in shock. What was Lyssa doing?

The gasp from the doorway drew Lyssa and Tyler's attention and they both looked toward her and that's when Ellie saw that something was definitely not right.

She turned and as quickly as possible fled away from the room.

"Zelenka?!", she half-whispered, half-yelled, her heartbeat quickening when Zelenka didn't respond.

"Zelenka!", she called out again but still nothing.

She turned in confusion, pointing her torch this way and that as she tried to figure out which way to go but it was like a mist was fogging her senses and she blinked to try and clear her head.

Suddenly Lyssa and Tyler seemed to materialize before her eyes and she stared at them.

"What's going on?", she asked warily, taking in their long black cloaks.

Her eyes eventually left their strange garments and she gasped as she saw that their skin was practically transparent and where there should be an iris and pupil, their eyes were jet black.

"Take her", Tyler said and Lyssa moved forward, her hands closing around Ellie's throat.

**ooOoo**

"Can we go home now?", Rodney moaned for the umpteenth time. "There really is nothing of interest here".

Sheppard did have to concede and nodded.

"Ok, let's head back to the jumper".

As soon as they were on board he did as usual and tried to contact Atlantis to notify them that they were headed back. There was no response.

As he tried for a second time, Ronon turned to him.

"Something wrong?".

"I dunno. I can't get a response", Sheppard said then tried for a third time. "Atlantis do you copy, this is Sheppard come in please?".

Nothing.

"I told you. I warned you. You've jinxed us", Rodney muttered and Sheppard turned to glare at him.

"Shut up McKay I have not jinxed us", he said but the look he gave to Ronon said differently.

**ooOoo**

Lyssa, or the thing that now used Lyssa's body, sighed as Tyler stroked her face.

"We need an army. Gather together the best", he murmured, his teeth capturing her bottom lip, grazing the skin and then he kissed it better and she nodded.

She moved away from him and glanced at what had been Ellie who also now wore a long black cloak, had the deathly pale skin and had the ebony eyes.

Ellie followed Lyssa from the room and then they split up, Lyssa heading for the mess hall, Ellie for the gate room.

**ooOoo**

Dr Weir had begun evacuating people to the mainland. She could sense that something was not right. She had heard nothing from Ellie and Zelenka had been found unconscious on one of the upper levels.

Lorne had tried to find Ellie, Lyssa and Lieutenant Tyler but so far had had no luck.

"We need to get as many people off of Atlantis as soon as possible", Weir said and Lorne agreed.

"You go, I'll stay here and wait for Colonel Sheppard and his team", Lorne said and Weir looked at him.

"I should stay", she said but he shook his head.

"I'd feel better if you went to the mainland. If something goes wrong here, the people still need a leader".

After a moment or too Weir agreed to go but only on the understanding that if it were necessary he was to get out of there straight away, no hesitating.

Lorne agreed, watching as Weir disappeared into the darkness.

As he turned back to face the gate he saw Ellie stood in front of it. She was dressed strangely and he sensed something about her wasn't quite normal.

"Ellie?", he said her name questioningly as he made his way down the steps toward her.

As he looked at her, gone was the pale skin and black eyes and the normal Ellie smiled at him and Lorne found he couldn't take his eyes from her as she held her arms out to him.

He felt himself moving toward her even though he was telling his feet to stop and when she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his, Lorne knew that something was very, very wrong.

But then why did it feel so right?

Ellie began to whisper to him, her soft mouth against his ear. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again everything had gone black. Ellie smiled at him, her evil eyes shining at him.

Suddenly he picked her up and as he turned with her in his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist….

"Take me..", she murmured.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : **15 June 2007

**Title:** Love's Dark Journey

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 2 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler, Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Franks

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne, Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major James Reece

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story is set six months on from Love Prevails

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **When Sheppard's team return to Atlantis to find it under the control of a new, powerful dark enemy can they bring it and their friends back from the brink of their worst nightmare ever...

* * *

Lyssa entered the mess hall, her black eyes searching out Lieutenant Franks. She headed toward him, finding the pitch darkness of the room no problem with her new eyes.

As she approached she saw he was sat with Major Reece. Her eyes returned to normal and she blinked as they re-adjusted to the torchlight that Reece had.

"I need your help", she said to Franks who looked at her inquiringly, then glanced at her cloak. He's seen Lyssa wearing some strange outfits before but this was just….weird.

Lyssa turned to Reece.

"Ellie needs you".

Reece glanced at Franks and they both thought the same thing….that she was being a little bit blunt in her requests for assistance.

"Is everything ok?", Franks asked. In all the times he had been off-world with his team-mate he had never seen her looking so on edge.

"Everything is fine. We just need your help, that's all. You wouldn't deny two helpless women would you?", Lyssa replied and Franks frowned.

"You…helpless….I don't think so. Ellie maybe…but definitely not you", he said and Lyssa rested a hip against the table, effectively putting her back to Reece who stood, taking the hint.

"Where's Ellie?", he asked, standing.

Lyssa paused and then threw over her shoulder,

"She's up in the power room".

As Reece headed off, Franks looked up at Lyssa and he seemed to read her mind with no problem, the look he was giving her telling Lyssa immediately that he was attracted to her.

"What do you need me for?", he drawled, his voice surprisingly sexy and Lyssa stared at him.

"Be with me?", she said, her eyes darkening as she looked at him.

"Excuse me?", he asked and Lyssa leaned close to him.

"You heard me", she replied, her lips against his ear. Franks closed his eyes as she murmured something to him.

When she was finished he stood and Lyssa smiled as she watched his eyes turn black. He pushed her backwards onto the table, his hands finding their way inside the cloak and he groaned as he found she was naked beneath it.

Lyssa began to tear at his clothes, revealing his muscular body and her hands glided across his chest as though she was pleased with what she saw.

Their hands were all over each other, their kisses hot and wet and after only a short while Lyssa cried,

"Now…..please now.…"

Franks plunged his hard body into her soft entrance and Lyssa arched backwards against him as her legs gripped his hips……

**ooOoo**

Reece entered the power room to find it deserted. He shone his torch around but there was no sign of anyone. Frowning he turned to leave and saw Ellie stood in the doorway.

"There you are", he said. "Is everything alright? Lyssa said you needed me?".

Ellie stepped forward, her hands going to the clasp on her cloak and Reece froze as she shrugged it from her shoulders and stood before him, completely naked.

"I do need you", she murmured, walking toward him slowly, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Ellie……", Reece said her name, wanting to ask her what she thought she was doing.

Did she even realise what she was doing? That she couldn't tease a man like this. He wanted to tell her that if she started something he wouldn't be able to stop but the words wouldn't come.

Ellie lifted her hands to his face and pulled his head down toward her. She kissed him, pressing her curves against him and Reece moaned, his arms going around her as she began to whisper against his mouth.

As his blue eyes turned black, Reece pushed Ellie to the floor, her hands freeing him from his combat trousers and then he was inside of her, thrusting against her, trying to sate the burning need in both of them……

**ooOoo**

"What are we going to do? We can't risk going back through the gate, the shield will be active….it'd kill us", Rodney said and Sheppard nodded.

"I know", he said and they looked at one another for a moment until Teyla said,

"This planet is not that far from Atlantis. Could we not just travel back to Atlantis through space?".

"Rodney is that possible?", Sheppard said and Rodney consulted his lap top.

Eventually he replied, "Yes…I think it is. I think Teyla is right…..we're not actually that far from Atlantis".

"You think?", Ronon asked and Rodney glanced at him.

He merely nodded and Ronon and Sheppard exchanged a look.

"Okay then….let's go home", Sheppard said, navigating the jumper off the planet.

As they approached Atlantis they saw that something was very wrong.

"I guess that's why we can't contact them", Rodney said as they all took in the sight before them with shocked faces.

"What the hell is that?", Ronon asked as they watched the dark thunder clouds that seemed to be surrounding the city. They were swirling in an un-unnatural way and they all blinked as lightening suddenly lit up the inside of the jumper.

Thunder grumbled all around them and Rodney gulped.

"Oh boy. I've always hated thunder and lightening".

They all glanced at one another and then Sheppard said,

"How am I going to get the jumper past all that?".

"Look for a gap in the clouds", Rodney answered and they all looked out for any clear openings as Sheppard edged the jumper closer to the city.

**ooOoo**

From the mainland Dr Weir watched as she saw the jumper head for the city.

She turned to look at an equally worried looking Dr Beckett and Dr Heightmeyer, who was jiggling Ronon and Ellie's crying daughter in her arms.

"I hope they can fix this", she said and they watched as the jumper disappeared into the clouds.

Inside Atlantis Lyssa, Franks, Tyler, Ellie, Reece and Lorne walked the corridors, looking for new recruits for their new master amongst the remaining Marines.

Anyone who fought against them was killed instantly.

Suddenly it was as though a warning sounded in their heads and they all stopped and looked in the same direction. There were intruders in the city.

**ooOoo**

Sheppard and his team walked through the deserted city, checking the dead bodies of the Marines they passed, shining the lights from their P90's to see where they were going.

"What the hell has happened here?", Sheppard said, his thoughts on Lyssa and whether she was ok or not.

Ronon mirrored his concern and he started to take off.

"Hey…..we stick together", Sheppard shouted and Ronon paused.

"I need to find Ellie", he said and Sheppard nodded.

"I know how you feel but we don't know what we're dealing with here so until we do, we stick together".

Ronon nodded grimly and dropped back into the group.

"Rodney, are you picking anything up?", Sheppard asked and they all gathered around to look at his hand-held life-sign detector.

"Six life signs, see……..and they're headed this way", Rodney replied as they all took in the six dots moving closer to their location.

"Who is it?", Sheppard asked and Rodney glared at him in the torch light.

"How do I know….what am I physic now?".

"We'll know soon enough….they're just around the corner", Teyla said.

They readied their-selves to meet whoever came, pointing their P90's lights to illuminate whoever it was.

They waited, Rodney breathing hard as he watched the dots as they closed in.

Just when Teyla thought that Rodney may pass out from the anticipation, Lyssa and Ellie flanked by Lieutenant Tyler, Captain Franks, Major Lorne and Major Reece appeared in the corridor ahead.

Sheppard and Ronon glanced at one another as Rodney said,

"What is this…….did we miss Halloween or something?"

They all took in the strange cloaks, the whole situation bizarrely eerie.

"Hey guys….everything ok?", Sheppard asked, trying to see their faces more clearly but it was hard to in the dim light from their torches.

"Ellie what the hell is going on?", Ronon asked bluntly and Sheppard looked at him sharply.

"Easy tiger", he said quietly and Ronon gave him a funny look.

Slowly Lyssa and Ellie began to walk forward and Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney tensed.

"We're glad you're here", Lyssa said as they approached and Sheppard looked at her, sensing something wasn't quite right.

He backed up and saw Lyssa's eyes cloud.

"Fall back", he said to the others and Ronon glanced from Sheppard to Ellie.

"What?", he said and Sheppard risked a glance at him.

"You heard….back up. There's something not right with them".

"Ronon….don't leave me", Ellie said, holding out her hands to him and Ronon stopped, looking at his wife, torn with what to do.

"John….what's wrong? It's us", Lyssa said, the lost little girl tone in her voice confirming his suspicions that there was something not right.

"You're not Lyssa", he said and again Ronon glanced at him.

"Sheppard?", he asked but he too was sensing all was not right.

"Look…….Look at their eyes", Rodney suddenly said.

Ronon and Sheppard turned to see Ellie and Lyssa's eyes turn black and their skin became translucent, the blue of their veins standing out.

"Where's my wife?", Ronon growled at Ellie who merely angled her head to one side and regarded him coldly.

"Colonel Sheppard what do you want to do?", Teyla asked but Sheppard was momentarily stunned at the sight of Lyssa looking like one of the walking dead.

"Colonel Sheppard!?", Teyla said again, her voice finally breaking through his muddled thoughts.

Before he could reply though, Franks, Reece, Tyler and Lorne began advancing upon them and they all could see that their eyes were black too…….

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : **17 June 2007

**Title:** Love's Dark Journey

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 3 of

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler, Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Franks

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne, Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major James Reece

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story is set six months on from Love Prevails

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **When Sheppard's team return to Atlantis to find it under the control of a new, powerful dark enemy can they bring it and their friends back from the brink of their worst nightmare ever...

Sheppard turned to the others as they backed up along the corridor.

"Hold your fire….we can't shoot at them", he said and Rodney made a strange strangled noise.

"Why not?", he asked and Ronon glared at him.

"You shoot anyone and I'll kill you", he said and Rodney grimaced.

Just then Lorne and Tyler descended upon Ronon and Sheppard and they fought as Rodney and Teyla watched on whilst keeping an eye on the others.

Just when Sheppard and Ronon thought they had Tyler and Lorne beat, Franks and Reece joined in and Sheppard shouted to Ronon,

"We need to get out of here….find out what the hell is going on".

"Right", Ronon agreed, pulling out his blaster.

"Ronon…..", Sheppard shouted a warning but Ronon took no notice.

Making sure his blaster was set to stun he quickly went about shooting Reece, Tyler, Franks, Lorne, Lyssa and then he hesitated momentarily as he aimed at Ellie….then he pulled the trigger and watched as she fell to the floor.

"Ok…..what happened to no shooting anyone?", Sheppard asked breathing hard and Ronon looked at him.

"You said we needed to get out of here…."

"Right, ok….point taken", Sheppard replied and turned to Rodney.

"You need to see about restoring power to the city. It'll be hard to do anything in the dark".

"We should get to the power room then", Rodney said and as they moved off he turned to Ronon.

"How come it's alright for you to shoot people but not me?", he asked sulkily and Ronon glared at him.

"Do you really need to ask?", he replied and Rodney turned away.

They cautiously made their way up to the power room, Ronon glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

As they approached the doors of the power room, Rodney stopped in his tracks causing Sheppard to pummel into his back.

"Jeez Rodney, give me some warning if you're going to stop like that", Sheppard said, then added "What's wrong?".

"The power room…..look…..it's glowing", Rodney replied and they all looked to see a bright light shining through the thin gaps around the doorway.

"There is no way I am going in there alone", Rodney said and Sheppard sighed.

"I'll go in with you. Ronon and Teyla, you stay out here and keep watch".

As Sheppard and Rodney entered the room they had to cover their eyes because the light emanating from the rooms central console was so bright it hurt them.

"I need to get closer", Rodney said but looked unwilling to move.

"Then move closer", Sheppard said giving him a nudge.

They inched toward the console and were almost there when something in a black cloak flew past them, knocking them onto their butts.

"What the hell was that?", Sheppard asked and Rodney looked at him.

"Why do you assume that I know everything?", he asked, clearly exasperated and Sheppard glared at him.

"Because you're always telling everyone how much of a genius you are", he said as they stood.

"Well trust me…I have no idea what that is", Rodney replied pointing up to where the floating thing in the black cloak was hovering, its back to them.

Sheppard looked up and frowned. He tried stepping toward the console again, only to be put on his ass again as the thing dove at them again before returning to its position high above them.

"What did you do that for?", Rodney asked, rubbing at his posterior as they stood up again.

"Trying to figure out what that wants", Sheppard replied and Rodney glared at him.

"And have you done that?".

"Well now we know it wants us to stay away from the console", Sheppard said smugly and Rodney pulled a face at him.

**ooOoo**

Outside Ronon and Teyla glanced at one another as Ellie and Lyssa came around the corner and approached them. They looked normal again and Ronon frowned as Ellie said,

"That hurt….how could you stun me like that?".

"You are not yourself", Teyla pointed out and Ellie glared at her.

"Who are you?", Ronon asked, his hand hovering over his blaster as Ellie moved closer to him. Her eyes held his and he found he couldn't look away.

"I want you", Ellie murmured as she ran her hands up his arms and Teyla moved to one side as Lyssa approached her.

"Ronon…..you must fight her", Teyla said and suddenly Ellie turned, her eyes black and she launched herself at Teyla, taking her by surprise.

Ronon shook his head as the spell was broken only to find himself face to face with Lyssa.

"Don't even try it", he said, his hand reaching up to grasp Lyssa's wrist as she went to touch him.

Lyssa gripped Ronon's throat and he was surprised how strong her hold was and it took all his strength using both hands to break her grip.

As he grappled with Lyssa, Teyla was trying to fight Ellie off but was not having much luck.

Normally, although they were fairly equally matched in height and weight, Teyla had the advantage due to her fighting experience but this time it was different.

Ellie had an un-natural strength and she was well and truly kicking Teyla's ass.

Ronon turned as he heard Teyla let out a strangled cry and he saw Ellie sat astride Teyla, her hands about her throat.

He summoned all his strength and pushed at Lyssa, sending her flying into the wall, stunning her enough to allow him to move and knock Ellie off of Teyla.

Ellie recovered quickly and rounded on Ronon, her eyes gleaming at him as she smiled coldly at him.

"You think you can beat us?", she asked, her voice sounding raspy and Ronon regarded her.

"You know I can", he said.

They circled one another, Ellie's black cloak swirling around her legs as she turned her back to him and then turned back, an invisible force pulsing from her fingers.

Ronon was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall and Lyssa smiled before leaving them to enter the power room.

Teyla went to get up but Ellie knocked her back down and she slumped back to the floor.

Ronon staggered to his feet and flew at Ellie, knocking her to the ground and they rolled, Ellie landing underneath him and as Ronon looked down at her he saw she had turned back to normal and he had to steel himself against her as she said in her own voice,

"Ronon….help me….".

"No", he said, wondering how he was going to restrain her.

Suddenly though Ellie pushed against his chest and he was shocked again as she was able to shove him off of her and stood glowering down at him. He couldn't get used to the idea that his Ellie could fight like this….be so strong.

He quickly stood and they fought again.

Ronon could see Ellie's skin was bruising up already and even though he knew this creature was not his wife, it was still her body and he had to resist the urge to beat her to a pulp.

He had to find some way of getting her to back off.

But how?

**ooOoo**

Inside the power room, Rodney and Sheppard turned as Lyssa approached them from behind.

"Your girlfriends are always causing us problems", Rodney accused as he and Sheppard backed up but then quickly found themselves floored again by the being from above.

"What?", Sheppard asked disbelievingly of Rodney who was refusing to take his eyes from Lyssa who suddenly sat astride him.

"Hey….if there's any straddling to be done here….", Sheppard said loudly and Lyssa turned her black eyes toward him.

"On second thought….you just work away with Rodney", Sheppard said and Rodney let out a squeak of protest as Lyssa linked her arms around his neck.

"Sheppard….do something", Rodney said and Sheppard stood as casually as possible.

Lyssa began to murmur something to Rodney and Sheppard saw him go all relaxed. He started forward and knocked Lyssa over, effectively stopping whatever she'd been about to do to Rodney.

Lyssa growled angrily and turned her attention to Sheppard.

"Hi honey, have you had a good day?", he asked as she advanced upon him, her black eyes glaring at him.

"Rodney try and get to that console", Sheppard shouted.

"How am I supposed to do that with the Ghost of Christmas Past up there?", Rodney shouted back.

"You'll think of something", Sheppard said as he managed to block a blow from Lyssa as she lashed out at him.

As Sheppard proceeded to get a good beating from Lyssa, Rodney crouched on the floor and opened his lap top. He began to run a diagnostic on the power supply, glancing over his shoulder as Sheppard landed behind him.

"Good….that's it, keep her busy", he said and Sheppard bit back a curse and scrambled to his feet as Lyssa advanced once more.

Sheppard really wanted to fight back but he didn't want to hurt Lyssa. One side of her face was already bruised from where he had inadvertently punched her.

Just then Teyla entered the room looking a little worse for wear and she knelt down next to Rodney.

"How is it going?", she asked, wincing as Sheppard flew through the air behind them.

"It's not", Rodney replied. "I can't seem to see what the problem is. According to my results there is no scientific reason for the power to be off. He must be causing it", and he pointed the floating cloak out to Teyla who glanced up warily.

Suddenly Ronon and Ellie crashed through the doors and Ronon collided with Sheppard sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

Ellie and Lyssa looked at one another, smiling as they were joined by Tyler, Franks, Reece and Lorne.

Just then the floating cloak glided down and stood in front of them and that's when they all saw exactly what he was.

"He's a Wraith", Sheppard and Rodney said at the same time.

"They're all Wraith……", Ronon added, his eyes lingering on Ellie.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **18 June 2007

**Title:** Love's Dark Journey

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 of 4**  
**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Marcus Tyler, Lyssa Hunter/Lieutenant Franks

Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major Lorne, Ellie Harrison-Dex/Major James Reece

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **This story is set six months on from Love Prevails

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **When Sheppard's team return to Atlantis to find it under the control of a new, powerful dark enemy can they bring it and their friends back from the brink of their worst nightmare ever...

* * *

Sheppard turned to Teyla.

"Could you not sense this?", he asked and Teyla shook her head.

"I do not think that they are the Wraith as we know them", she said and Rodney suddenly clicked his fingers.

"They're ancients……..", he said and Sheppard glanced at him.

"Ancient Wraiths?", he asked and Rodney nodded.

"Why not? Humans have ancients…..why can't the Wraith?".

"Great…..just great", Ronon muttered.

"So what do we do? How do we get our people out of this?", Sheppard asked and Rodney sighed.

"Give me a minute", he said turning back to his lap top and Sheppard cursed.

"We don't have a minute".

"Buy me some time then", Rodney said and Sheppard groaned at the prospect of being thrown around the room by Lyssa again so soon.

"You must join us or die", the Head Wraith suddenly spoke and Ronon laughed, drawing his attention.

"I'd rather die", Ronon said and the Wraith regarded him for a moment before indicating to Ellie that she step forward.

"As you wish", the Wraith said.

Ronon watched as Ellie produced a long silver sword from beneath the folds of her cloak and he glanced at Sheppard.

"You've gotta be kidding me", he said and Sheppard threw him a look of sympathy.

Ronon moved forward, unsheathing the sword from his back and he swung it from one hand to the other as he sized Ellie up.

"This should be good", Sheppard said to Teyla who watched on worriedly.

Sheppard glanced over his shoulder to see how Rodney was doing only to see that he had vanished into the darkness of the room.

"McKay?!", he whispered harshly but there was no response.

The sound of swords clashing drew his attention back and he turned to see Ronon and Ellie wielding their swords at one another in a deadly game that Ronon had no hope of winning if he wanted to keep Ellie alive.

"We have to get the others out of here….give McKay a chance", Sheppard said to Teyla who nodded.

He indicated to her that they make a run for the door but before they even had a chance to they found themselves surrounded by the others.

"Why do you fight us?", Lyssa asked, her hands going to his face but Sheppard batted them away.

"Why did you give in so easily?", he returned expecting some kind of reaction but there was none.

Lyssa merely looked at him as though she didn't understand.

"Talking to them seems useless", Teyla said and he nodded, desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

Across the room they heard Ronon let out a growl as Ellie caught his side with her sword and blood began to seep through his tunic.

"I swear Ellie, when I get you back you are never lifting another weapon again….", he told her as he parried with her again.

She didn't respond.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the lead Wraith glared at Sheppard.

"What have you done?", he said and Sheppard shrugged.

"Wasn't me…..I've been here the whole time".

The Wraith glided away from them and floated high above the central console.

Just then they heard Rodney's voice from somewhere in the room.

"Sheppard…I just need a few seconds longer…..do something".

Sheppard looked at Teyla. "That no shooting rule….forget it, but just aim at him", and he lead the way by firing upon the lead Wraith.

The others began to attack them and chaos seemed to reign as they fought, refusing to back down until finally the power came back on.

The Wraith let out a high pitched cry before being sucked back down into the central console and the others all collapsed onto the floor, their skin and eyes returning to normal immediately.

Sheppard raced to Lyssa's side and gathered her against him. She was unconscious and he seemed unable to rouse her.

Ellie was the same as was Lorne, Tyler, Reece and Franks.

Just then Weir's voice echoed in their ears.

"Colonel Sheppard what's happening? We can see the city lights are back on".

"I'll explain later, you need to get Beckett over here ASAP", Sheppard replied.

**ooOoo**

A while later with everyone in the infirmary, Weir held a briefing with Sheppard's team.

"And so", Rodney was concluding, "The ancient wraiths must have been trapped here by our ancients and when the city had a power failure, why this happened I am still trying to figure out by the way, there must have been a glitch in the security and they escaped".

"I see", Weir replied then added, "Well, we need to make sure this doesn't happen again and that there are no more trapped wraith within the city".

"I'll get on it", Rodney said.

"The rest of you had better try and get some rest", Weir said knowing that Teyla would but that Sheppard and Ronon would now be going straight to the infirmary to check on Lyssa and Ellie.

**ooOoo**

In the infirmary, Ellie and Lyssa were in beds side by side. Reece, Tyler, Lorne and Franks were in beds on the other side, facing them.

All of them had raging headaches that no amount of pills seemed able to shift.

"Oh, I haven't had a bad head like this since I tried to seduce Ronon and it all went badly wrong", Ellie said rubbing her temples and then she froze, as did all of them.

The word 'seduce' seemed to trigger something in their memories and they all looked at one another.

"Was that real?", Ellie whispered, her heart turning cold as her eyes clashed with Major Lorne's.

Lyssa had sat up in her bed as she recalled what she had done with Tyler and Franks, her face turning scarlet as she glanced across to find them both looking at her.

"It was real", Reece confirmed..

"Oh my god", Lyssa murmured.

Just then Beckett bustled through with some more pills for them all.

"What's going on?", he asked seeing the looks on all of their faces.

"Nothing", Tyler said, trying to forget how good it had felt being with Lyssa.

Ellie clamped a hand over her mouth as the thought of what she had done raced through her mind and she resisted the urge to vomit in front of everyone.

As Dr Beckett paused by her bed to hand her some more headache pills, he took in her pallor and frowned.

"Ellie love, are you alright?", he asked and she shook her head.

"I, well…..I need to see you in private…", she began but stopped as she saw Ronon and Sheppard enter the infirmary.

Beckett saw her worried expression and patted her shoulder.

"I'll come back and see you when Ronon has left, if it can wait till then?", he said and Ellie nodded gratefully.

She forced a smile to her lips as Ronon approached her bed.

"You and I have some serious issues", he said and Ellie blinked at him, her heart freezing until he said,

"You were beating me….I can't let you get away with that".

Ellie sighed, relieved and let him pull her into his arms as he sat on her bed.

Sheppard sat on the edge of Lyssa's bed and took her hands into his, surprised at how cold she still felt. In fact she still looked pale, as though she was in shock.

"You scared me Lyss…..are you ok?", he asked.

She nodded, feeling numb. How could she tell him what she had done with Tyler and Franks? She couldn't. It would ruin everything between them.

Sheppard pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to the sight of Tyler and Franks looking over at them.

Both Lyssa and Ellie tried to act as normal as possible throughout Sheppard and Ronon's visit but were both visibly relieved when they left to go and get some sleep.

As soon as they were gone, Ellie hopped off her bed and moved to Lyssa's side, pulling the curtain around them so they could have some privacy from the men opposite.

"We need to see Dr Beckett", she said and Lyssa frowned at her.

"We already have done", she said but Ellie shook her head.

"We need the morning after pill", she said and Lyssa continued to stare at her.

"The morning what pill?", she asked and Ellie sighed, forgetting Lyssa wouldn't know of such things.

"The morning after pill", she repeated. "It's what women on earth can take after they've slept with someone and didn't mean to…..or whatever…..it stops you getting pregnant".

"Oh…", Lyssa replied, then said numbly, "That's one thing I don't need to worry about".

"What do you mean?", Ellie asked.

"I can't have children Ellie", Lyssa said and Ellie moved forward as Lyssa looked like she might break down. She put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Does John know?", Ellie murmured and felt Lyssa shake her head.

"There's never been a right time to tell him", she said and Ellie sighed deeply.

Suddenly Beckett pulled the curtain to one side and they jumped apart.

"Right, Ellie….you wanted to see me?", he said and Ellie nodded, leaving Lyssa to head back to her own bed.

A while later, Ellie and Lyssa were sat quietly when Tyler, Franks, Reece and Lorne approached them. The infirmary was quiet with only Beckett at his desk at the other end.

Lorne spoke first.

"We um, we've been talking about what's happened", he said, colouring as he avoided Ellie's gaze.

"We just want you to know that what happened will stay between us", Franks said, glancing at Lyssa who was fidgeting with the bed sheets.

"Yeah….we won't tell anyone….Ronon and Sheppard included", Reece said and Ellie cleared her throat.

"Right….thank you", she managed, glancing at Lyssa who refused to look up.

"If you two want to tell Ronon or Sheppard though that's ok too", Tyler said and his voice drew Lyssa's eyes up and they clashed with his.

For some reason there was something about him that Lyssa couldn't quite put her finger on. He sounded like he wanted Ronon and Sheppard to know or at least Sheppard.

Their pact was sealed and they all went back to their beds knowing that things were probably never going to be the same…….

The End

Their story will continue in Love After That Night.


End file.
